Catch me
by Tomatoes
Summary: Just when Mitchie's about to jump..


**^^**Before I fall**^^**

Mitchie clenches her eyes shut as she reaches the peak. She'd been running for months finding a way to run away from her captors yet she feels like this is the final battle and this time she looses. All the sweat and busting her brain cells to avoid her getting caught like the rest of her tribe. She saw how their eyes lost their spark as they were taken away. Forever.

Her parent's blood had been spilled across like water to fertilize the soil. She sometimes wished that her mom hadn't been born in this taunting place. Something in her mind tells her that she's an ingrate and that she spent plenty of happy moments in those acres. The same acres she spent locked up with people with dark complexion. She had been alone but she understood the pain that the colored people next to her felt.

She spent nine days chained up against a tree. Because of her light complexion she thought the slave traders wouldn't believe her a native, her father after all was a white men, yet here she was rubbing the metal against the tree bark hoping for fire to melt the bars. On the ninth night one of the slave traders felt the needs to impregnate her and unlocked her. And then her native side kicked in. She need the traitor in his private parts and ran. She left everything behind.

At least she tried to. Everywhere she went they followed her, stalked her and now here she is. In front of Love pit. It's not that she doesn't know how to swim. She'd named ever one of the fish in her tribe's river. Swimming was something she loved. In fact diving in the water was something she wanted and then never come back. She then would join her parents…wherever they are.

Whoever saw her like standing right now in front of this water demon would call her crazy but she is knows she isn't. If infuriated her that just when she thought she was safe her worst enemies had found her. She knows that as soon as that guy sees her he'll make her pay.

What ever town she went to posters of her were hung. She resorted to stealing because she knew that if she were to enter the store at daytime she would be hung the next day. Or worse. On one of those wooden boats to England as a slave. She hated the word alone. Slave. To be owned by another being. What right do they have to tell her what to do? Tears threatened to spills as she thought of what her parents would think of this. Their daughter as a slave of a white man.

How could she be slave of her own race? It disgusted her and she leans towards the pit. The sound of the water knocking on the rocks fails to drown the yells of the men behind her yet she can't bulge. Instead the just stands there and is taken away

* * *

The fourth time hurts even more. The proximity between her and the Love Pit. She was so close to escaping. Leaving reality. Joining her Dad, Mom even aunt Jackie. She was so close, damn it. Why in hell did she have to get caught?

Mitchie had been in this boat for three days already and she regrets it more by the second. At night she dreams of the water suffocating her. Intoxicating her lungs with pure freedom. She hates how much of a coward she is. She hates how hungry for liberty she is. And for plain food too. Chewing on her nails didn't even fill her up for an hour. Lunch time was as early as the birds chirped yet Mitchie only peeped trough a hole in her 'bed.' She sees it. Water, again so close to her yet impossible. She barely had space to breathe in this room. Much less escape.

The night comes and she bawls like a baby. A day ago she was annoyed at those who cried and didn't let her sleep. Now she is the one who is annoyed and crying. She misses the Sundays when she and her mother went to the white to trade items. They had seemed so friendly. Her race. Now she is disgusted to have European ancestry in her veins. To have it flow freely in her body, encapsulating her in a total abyss.

Mitchie lost count of the days before the boat hit land. All she could see right now was water everywhere. Pleading her to dive and never get caught. Like the times she snuck out of the tribe at early dusk. Just before everyone was awake and she swam for hours. She prayed 'please don't catch me' to herself and she never did get caught. At least her mother did nothing about it.

_This must be my punishment for all those trips to the river. _

As soon as they arrived she was bathed and clothed. Her hair was arranged differently. She noticed that she was cared for differently. The other were only splashed with water. Not her she was bathed in perfume. She was dressed like one of them and sent off in a carriage.

It confused her truly. It's almost as if they wanted her to be part of them. It scared her. She looks down at the road. She's so far away from home right now. Her mind can't even calculate the difference. When her dad told her about Britain he'd never told her how the road would tear her of her identity. This was not her. She wasn't this plain woman dressed in European attire. She was a native. She didn't sit in a carriage, she drove her horse to her destiny. Her dad didn't tell her that not only had she been approached and already she felt like she hated the place.

She wanted the ride to last for an eternity. She knew that she obviously was going to a wealthy estate. She only saw very few of these transportations means in her land. Two to be exact. Unfortunately for Mitchie her head shot up when she heard the metal crack. She concentrates on the pitch of the metals colliding. The sound is like a loud shriek. Laughter perhaps. She feels like slamming her head against it.

The estate fill her eyes. The size of the building is somewhat like heaven. Filling both her central and her peripheral vision. The disgust faded away from her mid and her heart raced. The mansion was magnificent, gloriously established. She can't even estimate how many rooms the place held. She could probably place a rock on every single one of the rooms and she'd run out of them.

"Stay here, Pocahontas." The guy chuckles afterward. Mitchie growls at the insult. The climate felt too cold for her and she actually appreciates her new clothes. If she were actually in a loincloth she'd hate her life even further. She picks at the end of her skirt and pulls on it to cover her knees.

What kind of place is this? This must be some sort of important home considering all the men outside the house.

She turns her head when she heard boots knock on the pavement. She looks at the previous guy on the floor and the driver is about to leave.

"Hold him!" Immediately a dozen soldiers halt in front of him. Mitchie feels heart her about to leave her chest. "You filthy pig, Edward. Filthy bastard. How dare you bring that girl to me as a slave. What would the pope do to me if he'd find out?" Edward remains on the floor with swords threatening to pierce him any second.

"Eh…who would tell him, majesty?"

Jennifer and Alex who'd been walking bored around the garden made their way over to the front of the house.

As soon as they see the guard with Edward on the floor Jennifer smiles. She never liked the guy. Then again she barely likes anyone. Her eyes look into his carriage. "A new slave."

"Oh goodie." Alex starts biting on her thumb bored. She felt rather bummed when Nate told her he wouldn't visit her today. On top of that Jennifer didn't feel like going out with her.

"How many of those does your father need anyways?" Alex grunts in response.

"You know, I want a slave." Jennifer rolls her eyes only to giggle a few seconds later at her friends idiocy.

"You have Africa in your home, Alex." The younger girl pushes her lightly.

"I mean like, a personal slave. To do whatever I wish."

"How egoistical. I thought princesses had manners and drank tea with third pinkies up." Jennifer does the last one with her eyebrow lifted waiting for a response.

"They do, actually. In _fairy tales _where the queen also sneaks into the princess's bed and--"

Alex stops mid-sentence when she notes the distance between her Jennifer.

"Would you like to repeat that so our majesty can hear? Tell him how kinky his princess can be." Alex grins amazed and lets it go. "Come on, let's go pick out the new slave's name."

"I go for Priscilla."

"How do you--"

"Oh, no. Honey. Stand back." Gregory wraps him hand around his only daughter's wrist.

"What's the matter, dad?"

"I knew I should have trusted you Jennifer. This man isn't really someone who deserves to be trusted. He tried to sell one of us as a slave. Well, how dumb does he think I am?" Alex's eyes towards the carriage and she her brows soften. She can only see a pair of worried eyes the hide as fast possible. She tilts her head to the left to get a better view.

"Wait, how dumb is he? We would have noticed anyways." Annoyed Gregory kicks the man in his stomach.

"Shit...wait. Wait. She's not one of us." The king is about to order his execution. "I mean she is but...she's both. Her father was one of us. Her mother a filthy native." Alex notice how the slave's eyes change dramatically and feels compassion.

"You don't own a bar of soap. What would you know?" The man flinches on the floor. he didn't expect a reply from the young princess Alex.

"Where is this girl? I want to see her." Asks Jennifer looking directly to the kings eyes.

"Jennifer what's the point, just leave will ya?" Alex is tired and just wants to continue her walk.

"I want to see her." Her monotone voice gives away her seriousness. The man lifts from the floor and opens the door to the carriage as it was on fire.

Mitchie who is in fact intimidated rushes out of the carriage about to run when she's blocked by the uniformed men. She curses at her miserable luck.

"She's a native? She looks just like--" Alex realizes how stupid she sounds and stops an more words.

"I want to keep her." As soon as the word leaves her mouth Gregory gives her a confused look. Why would she want another slave when earlier in the morning she complained about how slaves were interfering with her privacy?

"What?" Alex is again baffled. "You can't keep her. She's not even a slave." Gregory speaks up.

"Technically she is, Alex." Jennifer gives her husband a hinting glare. She then turns to a scared girl. She felt cruel by only thinking of leaving the beautiful girl in the hands of an authentic ass. She cringes while visualizing his rough hands on her delicate skin. Not belonging like water and crude oil.

"I'm keeping her." Stepping forward Jennifer pulls forward her new possession. Mitchie fails to react as she's dragged like a disobedient mule towards the majestic palace.

* * *

**New story yay! Review for more k? I know I need to update so if you want to curse at me or something just press that review button. **


End file.
